Hauntings of the Past
by AstarothTheFallen
Summary: Reno's a new Turk and his first real client is someone from his past. Things get turn upside down as he has to confront some haunting demons. Kinda a RenoOC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I am Astaroth The Fallen! Let's get to it This is my second fic so don't murder me if it's bad! Also leave me alone a bad grammer I know I suck! anyways on with the show!

Dis: I don't own them! Bah but I will someday

Sum: Reno's a new Turk and his first real client is someone from his past. Things get turn upside down as he has to confront some haunting demons. Kinda aRenoOC.

* * *

It would've been a bright sunny day if you could see it. You might've felt the rain the other day under different circumstances. However, you can not see the sun or feel the rain in the Sector 3 slums of Midgar. You were lucky though, if you could get steal some food before the vender on the corner would notice.

"Reno!" A little girl with fiery red hair jumped up and down with annoyance for a buttery biscuit that a young man was holding in the air.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He looked to be about 17, and lean, but muscular. His smirk showed on his face and in his blue green eyes.

"'Cause I'm your baby sister and I'm hungry!" She shouted.

He stopped and considered the facts she pointed out, "Hmmm..."

"Oh come on Reno be a big brother." A female voice cascaded over to the brother and sister. Reno turned around to see a young lady with long light brown hair.

She wore a pair of blue overalls that she let hang around her waist and a white t-shirt that cut off just before her belly button.

"Annabel stay out of this it's a domesticoooww!" He rubbed his hand, "Damn brat! Becca! How many times have I told you not to bite me!"

Becca bit into the biscuit greedily, "Not enough apparently."

"You shut up!" He walked over to a laughing Annabel, "It's not funny that hurt!"

She continued to laugh, "Oh, but Reno it is hehehe...and-and you fell for it too!"

He straightened up and put hands in his black baggy pants, "No love what so ever."

"Oh my poor baby," She gave a sly smile and wrapped her arms around is neck, "what can I do to fix that?"

He smirked and placed his hands on her hips, "Well you could-"

"No." She stared hard into his eyes.

"What? I didn't even finish." He continued to smirk.

"I know what you want and I'm not going to give it to you." She frowned and pushed away from him, "You know I promised my self that."

"I know." He scratched the back of his head, "Annabel, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it."

She turned and tried to look at him seriously. He looked around a bit and back at her before he smiled. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Reno, why is your charm so irresistible?"

He shrugged and ran his through his red hair, "I would say it's hereditary, but don't exactly know my pops."

"Oh!" She quickly gave him a kiss and hug.

"What?" He watched her run down the street.

Becca walked up beside him, "Her dad."

"Hmm..." He stared off after her. _One of these days I'll take care of that._

"Reno...Reno!...RENO!"

Reno blinked and stared at a bright light in front him, "Yes god?"

"Not quite," A man with long black hair came into view, "but close. I am your boss."

"Tseng! What can I do for ya?" Reno sat up in his chair.

Tseng sighed and shut the door of the cubical, not that it mattered, "We got a call, well more like you got a call."

"From who and why didn't you wake me up?" Reno smirked.

Tseng looked at him, "You don't think we tried."

Reno smiled, "Who?"

"A new client, asked for you, wouldn't give us there name. The person-" Tseng was looking at a file.

"Wait person?"

"They muffled the phone. Anyways they sounded frantic and asked to meet you at a bar in," He looked for a name, "in Sector 2? Said you would know which one to go to."

Reno looked at Tseng, "No name?"

"Look kid," Tseng became serious, "You're new, been here for about six months now. Turks don't get paid much by the company. That's why we extend our branch out to everyone in Midgar. It's called freelancing Reno! and that means extra gil. Now if you don't want to take this job because of a nameless client, I'd be happy to hand off to A.J."

"No! No it's fine um when do I meet our client?" Reno stood up.

"8o'clock, they did give you a message." Reno looked at Tseng, "'How's Becca?' Who is Becca? Reno, Reno you alright?"

Reno shook his head, "Ah yea yea...Um do I get support?"

"Would you like it this is your client after all?" Tseng straightened up.

"Yea, the bar we're going to isn't the friendliest." Reno looked up at the ceiling.

Tseng nodded, "Alright I'll send Rude with you." He walked out followed by Reno, "I expect a report on my desk sometime tomorrow. It would also be nice if we could meet your client, that is if it's possible. Never force a client, Reno."

"Yes sir, Tseng sir." Reno mocked saluted.

"Get outta here!" Tseng yelled at him. Reno left without a word.

Thanks for reading and please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I'd like to thank Izzia for giving me a wonderful suggestion! I hope I did what you asked because I felt the same way about the first chapter! It was kinda jumpy. I hope this is better! Thanks again!

Dis: Don't own anything except well...no no nothing...

* * *

Reno was hoping never to have to come back down her for a while. Knowing very well that forever would never be enough to get rid of the feelings he had for the slums. 

Sector 2 was the hang out for all gangs in the slums, almost a neutral zone where no one was allowed to touch anyone. It was more of an unspoken rule, but somehow it stayed intact. 2 was the place to relax or pay someone to help you relax.

Reno was the one who, under normal circumstances, would pay for someone. Wether it be drinks, drugs or love, it didn't matter to him as long as he got his fix.

He and Rude walked around the bustling street of the slums. It was that time of day when everyone was in the same place, above the plate it was called rush hour or something. Reno wouldn't know he didn't own a vehicle.

"Reno..." He jumped._ Rude talked...?_ He stared dumbfounded at his now almost silent companion.

"What?" Reno finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

Rude considered his words for a moment, "Where?"

"Where we goin'?" Reno's city slur started to kick in, "We goin' to the Celest Bar my friend."

"..." Reno rolled his eyes and walked on quickly. It wasn't that far away now and you could see it's flashing blue neon lights. It was a bit of a whore house in general, but with a bar and a dance floor.

Not that this was different from any other bar here. However most of them didn't give youthe feeling that it was alright to be under the plate. The Celest did. It let you dream and gamble everything.

Reno stopped roughly seventy feet away from the building. Memories started to flood his mind. Memories of happiness and regret, _"I wish that had never walked in there."_ He shook his head and concentrated on his mission at hand. He looked at Rude, "Can you stay out here? I think two blue suits would be a bit much for these people, you know what I mean?"

Rude nodded and watched Reno walk up the steps and disappear it the blue abyss.

Reno was hit with the smoke of every drug probably know to man. He had been straight for six months except for his cigs of corse, "This could be bad." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey red head!" Reno looked at the bar. A young bartender nodded to the back of the room, "The right corner."

Reno nodded and walked to the back at his leisure. Looking for quick exits and such. When he finally reached the back he acted calm and cool, "Excuse me are you the-"

"Hi Reno." A small tender voice floated up to him.

He backed away shaking his head, "No..."

"Reno please...just-just listen to me!" A small petite woman sat in front of him. He brown hair had been cut to her shoulders now and her once playful brown eyes were full of fear.

Reno couldn't think. His chest burned with pain and he wanted to throw up. Annabel was sitting in front of him. He would've liked to have pulled out his weapon at that moment and just kill her. He couldn't though.

His mind reeled of what to say, but the only thing that made it past his lips was, "You bitch..."

She closed her eyes and turned her face from him, "I know I deserve that-"

"NO! That was mercy! Something you don't know! What you deserve is worse then death!" His feelings for the past year and a half poured out of him like a raging waterfall.

"Reno!" Annabel stood up and looked him full face, "I know you want to kill me alright! I know and I'm gonna let you! But right now I need your help! I need the Turks! Okay! Just please sit down and listen to me please. Please..." She was near tears and Reno's heart couldn't take it. There were so many things he wanted to say. Things that would hurt her and things that would bring her back into his arms.

"You have twenty minutes to convince me why I should help you." Reno brushed past her and sat in the booth.

Okay I think this is better then the first one so thanks for reading! And please review.

Astaroth The Fallen


	3. Chapter 3

Well well another chapter unfolds. This one was hard to write because it's more dialouge and showing how Reno doesn't a appreciate Anabell. You should also note the way I use her name through out the story.You might catch it in this chapter if not you will later but justput that in the back of your mind somewhere.

Anyways thankyou Izzia! For reading this again I hope to get more input from you!

Dis. don'town nothing

* * *

Reno looked at his watch again. She had just wasted five minutes of her, and his, time by sitting in silence. 

Reno, however, didn't care. If she didn't convince him then she would be out of luck getting his assistance. But he didn't want to sit here, in the place, at this bar, in this booth, with this person.

He'd much rather be sitting at home in his one bedroom apartment drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette.

"How's Becca?" She finally spoke.

"Look I didn't come here to socialize with you. Either tell me what you need the Turks to do or I'll walk out that door and the next time I see you I'll kill you." He said blankly.

She stared at him, "I'm sorry..."

He sighed with frustration, "She died, okay. Now just drop it and move on because one things for sure I don't want _your_ sympathy."

"Reno..." She started and took a deep breath.

"What? 'Don't be a jerk!" is that what you were going to say?" He asked irritated.

"Look I got out okay or I thought I did. I moved to a different city. I made a living." She looked him straight in the eye, "Reno they took my brothers. They took my brothers and said they would kill them unless I gave them money."

Now the business began, Reno leaned forward, "Money?"

"Expenses they said I had to pay off."

"Expenses?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Food, housing, etc. Being in the mob isn't cheap." She sighed, "They take everything and to get out is a high price too. It's not a clean thing, of course you would know that."

"Felt the effects yes." Reno said bitterly, "So let me really get this straight. You don't know what expenses you have to pay, correct?"

"Yes."

"And they wouldn't tell you so you didn't pay them and they took your baby brothers?" He rambled.

"Yes." She nodded.

He smirked, "Load of shit."

"What?" She was stunned.

"Load of shit! You don't have brothers." He felt good. He had caught her and screwed up her plans.

However, what her heard next he was not expecting, "Reno I found my mother and my two half brothers. I have DNA tests to prove it." Annabel stated sourly, "Sorry I didn't make myself clear."

He sighed, set his jaw, and pulled out a cigarette, "Okay, so, what are you saying? You want the Turks to take down, single handedly, the biggest mob/gang in all of Midgar. Oh yes and rescue your 'brothers' in the process."

"Yes that's exactly what I want you to do, but not single handedly. I of course am going to help." She stated.

He laughed, "No I don't thinks so."

"What?"

"If my boss even does allow the Turks to take on this job, he will not, did I mention that this was also company policy, he will not allow you on the team." Reno again thought he was triumphant.

"Unless for necessary cause. Yes I read the fine print." She said as noises in the background began to get louder.

"What?" Reno shouted.

"I said, 'I read the fine-" A bullet blasted next Reno's head. Both of them duck underneath the table instinctively.

"Friends of your's." Reno looked at her, but she wasn't where he thought she would, next to him. No, she was pressed against the wall knees brought up to her chest, shaking like a small child to a thunderstorm, "Anna!"

She didn't respond, "Anna, come on! We have to get out of here." Nothing. Reno grunted in frustration and pressed a small earpiece in his ear, "Rude some help. The client's locked up and her friends are here. They're not playing so nice either."

"Get...out..." Was what Reno heard back.

"Rude, what are you going to do?" Reno asked.

"You haveroughly one minute."

"..." Reno grabbed Anna and pulled her out from underneath the table. He swiftly picked her and looked around. Guns lots of guns. Guns that were pointed all at him, "Hey! She's dead!" He dropped her, she was limb and unconscious so a good sound was made when she hit the floor. It felt good to do that.

The men relaxed and Reno Nightsticked them all, "I love this thing."

Reno collected his client and ran for the door dodging chairs and other flying objects. He reached it, turned around, and shouted, "THERE'S A BOMB!" Quickly he ran out as masses of people followed behind him.

Rude stood almost a hundred feet away looking at his watch. Just a Reno walked up to him an explosion took place. Three people were killed and many injured, but that wasn't their problem. Their problem was their unconscious client.

Reno set her down on the ground, "Ann? Ann! Come on Ann wake up." Nothing. Rude bent down and checked her vitals.

"She should be okay. What happen to her?" Rude looked at Reno.

"I don't know. She used to be rearing to go war and she just clamped up. Froze and I don't know she just stopped." Reno felt a pain in his stomach. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. Something he didn't want to feel for her, anybody, but her.

Reno shook his head ran his hand through his red sweaty mop and sighed, "Well let's bring her up."

Rude nodded and started to walk away. Reno's mouth dropped, "You're not even gonna offer to help me?"

"You two seem to know each other, so no." He replied quietly.

"Damn half mute." Reno grumbled, picked up Annabel and followed Rude to the train station.

* * *

Ahh Rude you crack me up! anyways thank you for reading this! Please review!

Astar


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! again! Not many readers but that's okay I'll still post! Anyways thanks Izzia for being a devoted reader I really hope you like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

Reno and Rude casually walked off the elevator onto there office floor. Rude stopped at a cubical door and looked at Reno.

Reno looked at Rude, "So let me get this straight you won't help me with the client and now you're telling me that I have to talk to Tseng alone?" Rude smiled and left him alone in the hall, "I hate you know that, right?"

"Tsk tsk Reno you are a raging ball of fire." Reno turned around to see a tall, blue suited man with brown shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. Reno wanted to punch his smiling face.

"A.J. not now." Reno however resisted the urge and pushed past him.

"Aww Reno's all testy cause he knows he's in trouble." A.J. followed him down the hall.

Reno turned around and looked up into his face. He hated being short, "Why would I be in trouble?"

"Well I don't see your client anywhere." A.J. smirked, "What'd you do get them killed on the train here?"

Reno sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I don't have time for this."

A.J. wiped the smile from his face, "Oh golly Reno, you're serious aren't you? I'm sorry man I didn't mean it I was just-"

"Got ya." Reno stuck out his tongue and gave a friendly peace sign.

"Ahh RENO!" A.J. almost had him if he hadn't slipped into Tseng's office.

"Reno, how nice of you to drop in, sit down." Tseng was sitting behind his desk looking at paperwork.

Reno walked over and slouched down into a seat. Tseng didn't look up, in fact he wasn't doing anything, which didn't help Reno's nerves. He didn't want to screw this up. He didn't want to disappoint Tseng.

After a few moments Tseng finally looked up and set his work aside, "Alright Reno lets have the story." Reno sat up and explained everything from when Annabel started to give him information to the explosion. Tseng's brow furrowed, "Hmm..." He got up and paced around his desk.

Reno held his breath. It always impressed him to watch Tseng make a decision. He calculated every detail that was told from him until he was sure.

"What's her last name?" He finally spoke.

Reno looked up, "Um Morris I think, or last I knew."

"You last knew? You know the client?" Tseng sat on the front of his desk.

"It's not a happy relationship but I knew her back in the day." Reno looked away from Tseng. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Hmm..." He pushed some buttons on his phone.

"Can I help you sir?" A.J.'s voice was heard on the phone.

"Get me all the information on Annabel Morris from," He looked at Reno.

"I don't know I was justtrying my best to hear her out." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Just get me all the information on all the Annabel Morris' that fit the description of," Again Tseng looked at Reno.

Reno sighed, "Brown hair and eyes. Around 5' 7", age 18, weighs about shoot I don't know120-125lbs that's about all I can give you."

Tseng repeated the information and hung up the phone, "Where is the client now?"

"Um well in the ShinRa's hospital." Reno cringed at the glare he was receiving Tseng.

"What? What happened?" Tseng stood up and fumed.

"It was an accident I don't know whathappened. Annabel just clamped up. Bullets started flying and she just froze and fell unconscious." Reno tried his best to sink into the chair.

Tseng groaned and walked out of the office. Reno sat there alone in Tseng's office. He felt like a truck had hit him again, "I knew it, I knew it. I should've told him where she was to begin with."

"RENO GET YOU'RE ASS IN THIS DAMN ELEVATOR NOW!" Was heard outside the office. Reno stared at the hall, he had never heard such a thing before, "RENO!"

He scrambled out the door and ran down the hall into the closing elevator. He coughed and leaned up against the wall. Tseng looked at him, "You need to stop smoking."

"Don't even start. It's not that important anyways."

"It is important!" Tseng shouted, "Dammit Reno I need you on this team! There are things that have and are taking place right now that in the future I'm gonna need your scrawny red headed ass for!" He sighed, "Reno you irritate me."

Reno had never seen Tseng like this. He usually was a calm and collective man. Now he was loosening his tie, running his hand through his hair and pissed off.

"Look I know you're new, but you really need to know that the Turks isn't just a job, it's a life. As soon as you accept that there isn't going back. You can't create families, friends, but you'll always have a enemy out there. You can't care." Tseng looked at Reno again with his dark eyes, "Especially when you're teamed up with a company like ShinRa because they don't care either."

"Tseng what are trying to say?" Reno asked.

"What I'm trying to say is Ms. Morris is probably going to be a Hojo science projects." The elevator door opened to the hospital wing

"Fine by me." Reno crossed his arms.

"Not by me!" He grabbed the rebellious 18 year old by the shirt collar and dragged him to the receptionist desk, "We need the money, we're running on fumes. Now tell the nice lady here who we are looking for."

Reno was about to ask when he noticed doctors wheeling her down the hall.

"Reno!" Tseng nudged him slightly. Reno blinked and pointed the way she went.

They both started down the hall after her and into her room. Doctors mingled around her bed hooking her up to things. IVs, heart monitor, oxygen max. A sudden wave of nausea washed over Reno. He bolted out of the room and into the hall.

He was dizzy so he leaned his head against the wall and breathed deeply. In, out, in, out, "Reno? Are you alright?"

"I...can't...I can't be in there right now." He sank to floor as he held his stomach.

Tseng nodded, "Just stay right there for now. I'll be out in a minute."

That minute seemed like an eternity to Reno. His head was pounding and sweat was dripping down his back.

"Come on kid I'll drive you home." Was all he heard as he was nearly dragged most of the way out of the building.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

Astaroth


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's chapter 5 it's not very good but it advances the plot so read and review please. Thanks!**

* * *

_Reno sat outside in the waiting room. His patients was growing thin and his worry was growing. His leg bobbed up and down as he couldn't smoke in the hospital._

"_Dammit..." He growled, 'What's taking them so long?' He thought as he looked at the emergency room doors._

_He knew his baby sister was sick. He'd known for a long time, but there wasn't much he could do? He was just a street punk liven out on the streets and leading a gang. It was a kill or be killed world._

"_God..." He rubbed his face, "God please if you're out there do something, please...Becca doesn't deserve to die. She's just an innocent angel please don't let her die. Let her be okay..."_

_But his baby sister didn't deserve to die. If anyone should die it should've been Reno. It was his fault she was out on the street with him. She was the only thing he had left._

_He looked at the doors again. He couldn't stand it anymore. He got up strode over to them and walked in._

_Blood and equipment lay everywhere. His eyes grew wide, "No...NO!"_

_Nurses and doctors turned around. One even had the nerve to walk up to him, "Sir you can't be in here!"_

_Reno pushed past them to his Becca, "NO Becca come back! Come back! Please you can't leave me too! Becca!" Tears streamed down his face, "Becca!"_

_She lay still eyes closed hair matted with her own blood. She didn't look like the little angel he knew. _

_Reno cried. Reno never cried before. His chest burned as he clasped onto her hand. Cold her hand was cold._

_Reno felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up at a young nurse and saw tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry..."_

_He looked away and cried, "No, no! Becca you can't die! Becca! Becca!"_

"Becca!" Reno sat up in a cold sweat. His heart was racing as he looked around at his surroundings.

He was at home. He swung his feet off his bed. Someone had taken off his shoes and his shirt. This concerned him for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"God..." He groaned and rubbed his face. He hadn't had that nightmare in a long time. After collecting himself as much as he could he walked to his bathroom and took cold shower. The phone rang.

He grumbled as he wrapped a towel around his waist and answered his phone, "What?"

"I got you outta the shower again didn't I?" It was A.J.

"What do you want?" Reno repeated.

"You were supposed to be in an hour ago. Tseng's wantin' to see you about your client." A.J. paused, "He also wants to see how you were feeling after yesterday."

Reno thought on that. Why? "I'll be in soon." He hung up the phone and walked into his closet. Two suits hung in the corner, "Hmm blue or blue?" He stated flatly.

Once fully dress he left immediately to the office. He caught the train and sat next to the window. He was trying to stay awake when, "Well I'll be damned, Reno?"

He looked up and saw young man with a mess of blond hair and green eyes, "Chaz?"

"It is you isn't it!" Chaz walked over in his conductor suit and sat next to him. They exchanged handshakes, "How've you been? Keepin' outta trouble?"

Reno smiled at his old gang member, "Yea I'm pretty good. But hey looks you nailed yourself a job!"

"Yea I work as a technical conductor. Lately the train's been doing some weird stuff stopping at wrong times and such, other times it just keeps going." He waved his hand in the air.

"Wow so you've been pretty busy then?" Reno asked.

"Yea just a little, but what do you do?" Chaz smiled at his old colleague.

Reno scratched the back of his head, "Well ah I work for ShinRa now."

"Really? So like what are you in mailing division or something?" He asked.

"Actually I'm a Turk." He said bluntly.

Chaz's eyes grew big, "Oh...well I gotta get back to work you know."

"Yea." Reno frowned this always happened when he told someone from back then that. He didn't really care anymore. He wanted to leave that part of him where is was. In the past.

He got off at the next stop and walked into the ShinRa building with a slouch. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"Good morning Reno! Rough night?" The girl at the front asked.

"Yea Tatajana it was a rough night." He sighed and waved as he walked onto the elevator. He shut his for a moment, "Maybe when I open them I'll see something good for a change."

The door open and so did his eyes, "Good morning Reno!" A.J. flew backwards onto his back holding his nose.

Reno walked past him holding his hand, _"So it wasn't a pretty site, but it felt good."_

He continued down the hall to Tseng's office.

* * *

Thanks for reading again like I said not very good or exciting but it will advance the story! 

Astaroth the Fallen


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I got another chapter up and I'm so sorry it's late! I have no excuse other then complete brain fog and I'm still moving! So I hope you enjoy and review please!**

**Dis: I don't own nothing!

* * *

**

Tseng looked up from his work, "Do you ever knock?"

"When you get a pretty secretary that's when I'll start knocking." Reno sat down in the chair.

"That wasn't funny Reno." He stared at the red head.

"You're right it was hilarious." Reno smiled and receive the 'shut up or I'll kill you' look, "Right I'll stop."

Tseng clasped his hands together on the desk, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine I just can't stand hospitals that much." Reno shrugged.

"Hmm, right anyways Ms. Morris has checked out. She's been living with her mother in Kalm. With her half brothers and step father. Everything is true." Tseng stopped and looked at Reno, "The only thing I don't know that could be a problem is your past relationship with her."

Reno was afraid that. He didn't want to talk about. It was his life after all and he had the right not to, didn't he?

Tseng watched his expressions, "I need to know Reno. I need to know everything."

Reno shook his head and breathed heavily through his nose, "Why?"

"What?" Tseng was taken aback.

"Why? I swear to you nothing will get in the way! The past is the past! It stays there! It won't interfere!" Reno blurted out.

Tseng brow knitted, "I trust that it would stay there Reno, but I have to know just in case you slip. It happens trust me, it does, I know from experience. Any personal contact with the client or clients must be know." He watched Reno run his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Reno."

Reno closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I was sixteen. My gang had just won a big fight with me in the lead. They wanted to treat me so the brought me to the Celest. They all chipped in and bought me the best of everything."

"_Guys you really don't have do this." Reno smiled as they pushed him through doors of the Celest._

"_Yes we do! You deserve it for be a proud leader of the Bloodly Devils." A blond green eyed kid told him._

_Reno stopped and turned around, "Chaz, guys seriously, you don't have to do this. No one messes with the B. D.s. They got what they deserved it's nothing that big."_

"_Come on Reno just let us treat ya. When do you usually get to come in the best and experience it eh?" Someone shouted from the back._

_Reno turned his head and looked at the atmosphere of the room. It was hot, really hot. Girls were on the boulevard and boy were they dancing. He turned back to the group and nodded, "Alright, alright if you insist."_

_A chorus of agreement rang through the group as they sat at a large table in the center of the room. A scantily clad waitress came over and took their order and soon returned._

"_Well it looks like you guys are having a party any reason why?" The waitress asked._

_Chaz patted Reno on the back, "We's celebrating this fine gent right here."_

"_Oh really? Would that fine gent like to play with one of my girls." Her mouth curved into a sly smile._

"_Sure he would!" Chaz stated quickly._

_Reno quickly protested, "Guys that's too much! Seriously this is fine."_

"_Reno how often do you get to indulge your own pleasure when you have a 10 year old sister at home? Almost never cause yer to damn cautious when yer around her." Chaz pointed out, "You are going to have the time of your life tonight. And if I have to pay for it myself then I will."_

_Reno shook his head, "This too much though save your money for yourselves guys I don't need it, trust me."_

"_Reno shut up! And do it! Besides you can kiss her for us, eh, eh?" Chaz nudged his side and pulled out his wallet._

_The rest of the gang agreed as the waitress walked off to ready his room._

"Ms. Morris was a whore?" Tseng said it so bluntly it through Reno of guard.

"No, well, yes in a matter of speaking." He sighed, "Ya see when I went too her room..."

_Reno stepped into the dimly lit room. Light blue was the main color, even the young women at the window was dawned in a blue robe._

_She turned and looked at him sharply. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. _

"_You must be the man of the hour I presume?" She spoke softly and seductively. She turned and faced him letting see her tan slender legs through the robe._

"_Maybe." He shrugged and walked over to slowly._

_She turned her head to the side, "Maybe?"_

_He laughed and stood in front her, "Well that's kinda up to you isn't it? I mean I don't feel like the man of the hour. The guys that bought me this think I am though, and you," He pulled her to him, "aren't you supposed to make me feel like I'm the man of the hour?"_

"_Eh.." He noticed a brief moment of panic flash through her brown eyes, "That's true, and I won't let you down." She ran her hand through his hair and twirled his red pony tail through her fingers._

_He a cocky smile appeared on his face. He knew that flash of panic, "Will you really?"_

"_Of corse." She smiled sly like._

"_Then can you do something for me?" He pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered something._

_Her eyes grew big and she pushed away from him, "I can't do this I'm sorry."_

_He chuckled, "You've never done this before have you?"_

_She sat down on the heart shaped bed, " Is it that obvious?"_

"_No." She looked up at him, "What's obvious is that you are not doing this for yerself, but for someone else." She looked away from him as he laid down next her, "So what are we going to do now?"_

"_Well I suggest you go get your money back or find another room." She told him._

"_Nah I don't really want to do that." This guy surprised her, "I didn't want to do this in the first place."_

"_Then why did you?" She asked._

_He smiled, "My gang said I deserved some fun so they bought me this, but you know what I'd rather do then have sex?"_

_She hesitated, "No, what?"_

"_Read my little sister to sleep." He smiled at the thought of his baby sister, "Hey, what's your name?"_

"_Annabel." She smiled a genuine smile._

"_Nice to meet you Annabel, I'm Reno." Reno smiled, "Annabel, what's your favorite color?"_

"We didn't do anything except talk. I eventuallygot her out of Celest and from there our relationship became more then just friends. She was different and I fell in love, then she betrayed me." Reno finished.

"So you were in a intimate relationship?" Tseng asked.

"No mutual nothing else and now I feel nothing towards except regret of never leaving that room." He replied.

"Alright then I guess that concludes that obstacle." The phone rang on Tseng's desk, "Hello? Oh yes doctor. Mmmhmm, is it serious? No, that's good to hear. Alright." He paused as his expression changed from business to surprise, "Really? Hmm, I'll see what I can do. Right. Good-yes...good bye."

Reno stared a Tseng as he set the receiver down. Tseng sat back and rubbed his chin. Reno stared him harder waiting for the order of dismissal. Hoping for the order of dismissal, when he picked up the phone, "A.J. I need you to research all the recent fires in Midgar and Kalm. I need them right away, thank you." Heput the receiver downand looked at Reno raising his eyebrows.

Reno shook his head, "Sir I don't like that look and I refuse whatever your next order is."

"You can't it's doctor's order." Tseng smiled, "Reno she's unconscious and calling out your name. The doctor just wants you to sit in there for a few hours and when she says your name talk to her."

"If she's asleep then why do I need to talk to her?" Reno was pissed off royally now and wanted to kill something.

"The doctor said it would calm her down and get her back up on her feet faster, meaning this case gets done quicker." Tseng added.

Reno shook his head, "Fine, fine, but if she wakes up I'm leaving."

"That's fine, and the sooner you get down there the sooner you get to leave. Are you sure you're going to be alright though?" He was refering to last night.

Reno sighed and stood up, "I should be fine but if not I'm in a hospital, so, hey whatever!"

Tseng watched Reno slam the door on the way out, "This is going to be a long job."

* * *

Again thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love all forms of input! 

Astar


	7. Chapter 7

So I'm updating agian. The reason why I haven't been updating is school and the process of still moving and school! anyways that's about it so read and enjoy!

I own nothing!

**Chapter Seven**

Reno walked out of Tseng's office and down the hall to the elevator grumbling the whole way. It just wasn't fair. Why did she have to come to him?

"Why dammit?" He punch the down button with his fist. Rude rolled out of his cubical and raised an eyebrow. Reno stared back, "What are you looking at shades?"

Before Rude could answer him in anyway the elevator door opened and Reno jumped inside.

So many thoughts consumed him that he didn't notice someone else get on the elevator with him. When he finally did notice he looked over and saw that it was trainee for SOLDIER.

He was well built and had black spiky hair. His usually playful blue eyes held a bit of sadness today.

He glanced at Reno, who quickly averted his gaze, "You're a Turk aren't you?"

Reno looked at him, "Yea what's it to you?"

"I've just never seen anyone from that group before. Just heard about your reputation, that's all." He smiled and held out his hand, "The name's Zack."Reno just stared at his hand, Zack smiled and politely withdrew his handshake, "Are you all this friendly, or is it just you?"

Reno, already having a bad day, took this very personally, "You wanna rephrase that?"

"No, no not really." Zack smiled and stared at the door.

"I swear, grunts just don't know how to keep there mouths shut." Reno mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Zack turned and faced Reno.

"Well if you didn't hear it the first time I'm not telling ya again!" Reno glanced at him, "Because if you really know what's good for ya you'll just shut up and leave me alone"

"Did I offend you or something?" Zack asked him.

"Shut up! Just leave me only!" Reno shouted at Zack as the elevator door opened.

"Is there a problem?" They both looked at the speaker. It was none other then General Sephiroth.

Zack tensed and smiled pathetically, "No sir no problem sir!"

Sephiroth looked at Reno. Reno just stared back. He really didn't know why everyone was so scared of him. He's just really tall and overly _pretty_. Sure he could slice him half, Reno didn't care that much.

"What?" He finally spoke, "Never seen red hair before or something?"

"Hmph..." Sephiroth moved to the side so he could exit. Reno quickly escaped the elevator, "Zack why aren't you training for the exam?"

"Eh! That was today?" The elevator door closed.

"Soldiers..." Reno shook his head and walked up to the receptionist. She was young with pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

She looked up to Reno, "Can I help you sir?"

Reno smiled, "Maybe?"

She raised an eye brow, "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you need something."

"Well you wouldn't tell anyone if I would leave would you?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side, "You must be Reno."

"Dammit! He called you didn't he?" Reno shouted.

She sighed, "I'm afraid so, her room number is 206. It should be just down that hall."

Reno grumbled and walked down the hall. When he reached the number 206 he stood outside the door. His hand shook inches away from metal handle.

"_I don't want to do this." _He thought to himself. Hell he didn't want to be involved with this chick ever again.

His hand grasped the handle slowly and pushed it open. She saw her lying on the hospital bed with tubes and IVs everywhere. She didn't look a thing like the old Anna.

He felt a slight pang on pity for her as he sat down. As much as he hated to admit it he didn't like seeing her like this. He sighed and sat there until he finally nodded into a light sleep.

It only felt like a minute had passed when he finally heard his name being called. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his face.

"Re..no..." it was barely audible coming from her.

He swallowed hard, "I'm here Anna. I'm here, what's wrong?"

He received no reply. He slouched down in the chair. He knew this cocky idea wouldn't have worked. He looked at the wall clock.

5:30 P.M., so he had been there over three hours, "Hmm I think I've done my duty." He got up and walked to the door.

"Ren..o..." He stopped and listened, "I...I'm sorry..."

He turned around and looked at her. Her brown eyes stared open at him.

He shook his head, "Psh...whatever."

Then he left her there, crying. He pushed past all the doctors that were crowded in the hall and quickly boarded the elevator alone.

He punched the ground floor button and sank to the floor.

"God..." He ran his hand through his hair, "Oh god, no...I don't want to do this."

He closed his eyes and saw them. Those two perfect brown eyes staring at him. He'd fallen for them for a second, just a split second. In that second he just wanted to hold her. Just for that second.

* * *

Yea! I think this chapter was a sucess but I'm bias! so please review thank! 

Astar


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this chapter sucks but that's because it's just a filler, until I get my groove back...ewwww...**

**Dis. I own nothing cause I'm going to college.**

* * *

The door slid open as it always did and Reno soberly walked out of the elevator. He took a deep breath and headed for the entrance when her heard, "A drink for ya thoughts?" 

He looked to his left and saw A.J. and Rude leaning on the wall, "Hmph, you buyin'?"

A.J. smiled, "You bet yer sorry ass I'm buying! I don't expect a bum to have any cash on him." He pointed to his noise, "I'm just hoping to get you drunk enough to pay you back for ruining my face!"

Reno smirked, "What was left to ruin?"

Rude made a noise that they assumed was laughter, "Can we go?"

Both men looked at him and shrugged as they proceeded to leave the building. Twenty minutes later they were sitting together in a booth all on their forth beer.

"So," A.J. started, "who's this Annabel I keep hearing about?"

Reno shot him a glare, "I thought we were off work."

"Touchie, touchie." A.J. retorted, "All I knows is that she rubs you wrong. Thought maybe you'd like to get something off your mind, that's all"

"Well she rubs me wrong. That's all there is to know." Reno slouched.

Rude and A.J. exchanged glances, "Why?"

Reno rolled his eyes and tried to crawl under the table when he received a swift kick in the knee. He yelped and sat back up, "What's it to ya? Man you sound like a girl!"

"Well when you're the middle child of seven sisters you pick up on some of the habits. Now would you care to explain to us why she rubs you wrong?" A.J. actually looked serious when he said this statement.

Reno scowled and ran a hand through his hair, "She stabbed me in the back that's all there is to it."

"Well that doesn't sound right, usually it's the other way around." A.J. took a drink, "Did she cheat on you or something?"

Reno shook his head, "No, nothing like that. She wouldn't even let me sleep with her."

Rude raised an eyebrow, A.J. followed suit, "Then what, if I may ask?"

Reno fiddled with his glass, "I-I had a gang. Her dad was in the mob. My gang interfered with one of their runs or something, we never found out, but she had to choose family or me."

"Wow..." A.J. leaned back in his seat, "And she just betrayed you like that, without warning?"

"Oh there was a warning, but it was a short one." Reno continued, "They shot my sister up pretty bad, the hospital couldn't do anything and I couldn't afford life support."

He swallowed hard and pushed back the tears, "She disappeared but left a note saying run. I didn't understand, til I saw her dad leading the group to kill us all. Did they ever do good job of that. Nearly half of my gang was killed off."

They were all silent for a moment. Reno downed the rest of his beer and ordered another before A.J. said anything again.

"So that's your story? That's how Tseng found you and decided to hire you, and now you have to help the chick who caused your life to go down the tubes?"

"Yup, pretty much...Isn't life just great?" Reno forced a smile and wished he had a cigarette.

Rude nodded and A.J. replied, "He says just wonderful."

"How do you understand him? He doesn't say anything." Reno stared at Rude.

A.J. shrugged, "I don't know I just do."

They steadily drank themselves into a drunk group and went home to sleep it off. Meanwhile back at the hospital the girl who caused all this misfortune stood from her bed. She hated hospitals and did not intend on staying any longer.

* * *

I told you it;s just a fller and it's a cliffhanger, so double suck on me, sorry... 

Astar


End file.
